Weird Things and Big Gossip
by Write All the Time
Summary: What happens when one thing leads to another by the Black Lake? Who will hear about it, and what will happen? Cousincest. James II/Rose


**Another NextGen one-shot of mine. This time it's cousincest. James/Rose! This is for the Prompts, Oh Prompts thread in the NextGen Fanatics forum.**

**Pairing: **_**James/Rose**_

**Prompts: **_**regrets, cryptic, soul and body, time**_

**Quote: **_**"Secrets are safe with me." -Dickon Sowerby, The Secret Garden**_

* * *

><p>Rose regretted the day that she kissed her cousin, James. Sure, James was a nice guy, but, for God's sake, he was her <em>cousin<em>! Here's what happened:

There was nothing about the cloudless day that suggested that something very cute and very strange would happen later that day. Rose and James were just sunbathing by the Black Lake.

"It's my last year," James said, stating the obvious. "I love it here, and I don't want my time to end. All I need is more time."

"Yeah, you're like my second favorite cousin," Rose said.

"_Second_?" James questioned.

"After Lily, of course," Rose said. "But you're my first favorite boy cousin."

"Okay, that's much better," he said. "But do you know any way I could have more time here?"

"Well, Mum _did_ have a Time-Tuner in her third year," Rose said. James's face brightened up. "But she gave it back." James's previously brightened face turned into a frown. Rose giggled. "But I do wish we could find more time to be together."

"Hey, don't worry," James said, putting one hand on her face. "After you graduate, we'll have all the time in the world together."

"Thanks," Rose replied. "Hey, for a thick-headed Gryffindor, you aren't so bad."

"Yeah, and for a know-it-all Gryffindor, you aren't so bad either," James said.

Then, brown met green, and they started leaning forward until their lips connected. It was a wonderful yet weird experience for Rose. She loved James, but he was her cousin. Soon after the kiss started, Rose pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry," Rose said. "It's just that-I'm sorry." With that, she turned on her heel and left James sitting there alone.

The next day, Rose had a cryptic attitude. Another one of her many cousins, Roxanne came up to her and said, "Hey Rosie. Why are you acting so weird. Did you finally get a detention? PRAISE THE LORD!"

"Ha, ha, very funny," Rose said sarcastically.

"Well, then what's got you acting so weird?" Roxanne asked. Rose looked around nervously then dragged Roxanne to an empty broom cupboard. While Rose was dragging Roxanne, Roxanne was saying, "Whoa, whoa, you're kidnapping me? What's wrong with you."

Rose closed the door behind her when they were both in. "Whatever you do, you must not repeat this to _anyone_, not even Fred," Rose quickly said.

"I promise," Roxanne said.

"Okay, well, yesterday, James and I were sitting by the lake, and then one thing led to another, and the next thing you knew, we kissed," Rose said. She then started crying, and she sat down on an overturned mop bucket.

"Rosie, it's okay," Roxanne said, comforting her. "These things are hard. But, it happens in everyday life. I heard that Eleanor Yacoubia married her first cousin that was a girl. See, even a great singer like her has faults like you. It will be okay."

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Rose asked again, tears streaming down her face.

"Secrets are safe with me," Roxanne replied.

"Thanks, Roxy," Rose said, and she hugged her cousin.

"Welcome, Rosie," Roxanne replied. "You're going to need to face James today. Just tell him how you feel about this. He'll understand. Well, maybe he will."

Rose laughed. "Thanks again," she said.

"Anytime," Roxanne replied, and they both walked out of the broom cupboard.

Little did they know that gossip queen of the school, Elizabeth Finnigan, had heard their entire conversation.

Later that day, Rose saw James in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. She started to walk over to him, but was interrupted by Elizabeth Finnigan.

"Hey, everybody!" she yelled. "Listen up! I heard some juicy news today. Rose Weasley _kissed_ her cousin, James Potter." Everyone who was in the common room had their eyes opened in shock and turned to Rose and James. Both of their faces were as red as Rose's hair. "Rose is a slut!" Elizabeth yelled.

Rose immediately started crying and ran out of the common room. As she ran out, James followed her. "Why do you have to be so mean, Elizabeth?" James said before he, too, ran out.

James wandered all over the castle, looking for Rose, until he remembered her favorite spot. The shore by the Black Lake. He silently walked over to Rose, who was crying hard.

"Rose," he said.

"James!" she exclaimed, hugging him. "I'm so sorry for embarrassing you. I told Roxy in a broom cupboard, and I guess Elizabeth overheard."

"It's okay, it's okay," James said, stroking her wild, red curls while she cried into his shirt.

"I regret ever kissing you," she said. "I'm sorry, but it's true. If I never kissed you, Elizabeth would have never called me a slut."

"Rose, you didn't just kiss me, I kissed you, too," James said, comforting her.

"I know, but what if she tells her parents who tell our parents," Rose said, now crying harder. "Oh, our parents. They'd be so disappointed."

"Well, we'd just have to tell them to stop interfering with true love," he said, looking at her in the eye.

That was the moment Rose trusted James with her soul and body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, do you believe that it's possible to fall in love with a pairing because you wrote it? Well, for me it is. I now **_**adore**_** James/Rose! Stupid sub-conscious telling me to write this!**

**Remember, don't favorite without reviewing!**

**~WATT**


End file.
